Schalck Golodkowski
Schalack Golodkowski (or God-cow as he was widely known]] was the second character of the user Pikey, but was captured after his first battle Forest Outpost, and committed suicide shortly afterwards, during his execution, becoming the first member death. Early Life Golodkowski was born into a once rich and very powerful Russian noble family. However, following the Red October Revolution, they were forced to flee Imperial Russia and start a new life in Mannheim. In 1919, they were given their first child in the form of Schalck, who was to be one of a staggering twelve. As the Russian civil war to drew to an end, and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was set up, the Golodkowski made many advances toward becoming National Socialist’s, more than proving they were not communist. As Golodkowski was brought up, he learnt about little else than Adolf Hitler. When he began the German leader, the Golodkowskis suddenly found themselves in luxury, provided by the German state. They urged Schalck into the SS, but he was a rough edge and large quantities of money had to be expended before Schalck was certain to become an SS soldier. Never the less, after only a few months of service and many passings of currency under the table, Schalack became a Stabsfeldwebel, even if he didn’t want to be there. Military Career Golodkowski joined the Waffen SS, 2nd Division Das Reich during the early stages of the war where he served under Hauptsturmführer Rafael Wolfram as the division's senior NCO. He and Wolfram got off to a bad start, Wolfram personally denouncing Golodkowski as an "arrogant....bastard". Capture and Death Golodkowski served under Nazario Battista during a skirmish in France against in a fiercely fought battle against Shawn Riley and Daniel Brennan. Despite outnumbering the scant Allied force, it soon became clear that the German squad were losing the confrontation, mainly due to the strong defensive position the Allies maintained. In a last desperate hope for redemption, Golodkowski led a half-crazed charge on the Allied forces and butchered a defenceless private, an act that would eventually be his undoing. The Sergeant Major was immediately captured by the American force and taken captive by the enemy. On the day of his execution, rather than face the bullets of the firing squad, Golodkowski committed suicide, the first member to be killed in Issuing Orders history. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz • • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas Category:Characters of Issuing Orders